


stood up | broke down | new start

by dumbsoftie



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, He needs love, clyde doesn't deserve this, sad clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: Clyde knew that this would happen, of course it would. For the third time in a row, he got stood up. It seemed like he was completely out of luck. Each time, he’d gotten his hopes up for the past few dates, and he’d been let down.





	1. stood up

Clyde knew that this would happen, of course it would. For the third time in a row, he got stood up. It seemed like he was completely out of luck. Each time, he’d gotten his hopes up for the past few dates, and he’d been let down. 

Now, here he was, in the middle of the nice restaurant, all by himself. Clyde had dressed up and made sure that he was looking his Sunday best, prepared to swallow down his anxiety and impress the girl that had hit on him at the bar. He’d heard rumors that she’d just done it because of a bet, but he couldn’t believe it. He was too trusting, too foolish. Everyone knew that they could take advantage of him.

It was a small town. Clyde felt like an idiot as he looked around, realizing that people were staring. Word had to have gotten around, and now, everyone could see how foolish he’d been. How long had it been since he’d been loved? Had he even ever been loved?

His insecurities were beginning to pile up inside of his fragile heart, and he wondered if anyone could ever love him. He viewed himself as nothing, he’d never be more than a one-armed bartender. Clyde had lived his entire life in his brother’s shadow, and he just ached for attention and love. Oh, how nice would it feel to have someone wrap their arms around him and tell him how much they cared. 

That could never happen, and it would never happen.

Standing up and pushing his chair in with a loud thud, he stormed out of the restaurant. The tears were already forming in his tired eyes, and he walked as quickly as he could to his car. All that Clyde could think about were the echoes of his own self-doubt, about how he could never possibly enough for someone to love him. He slammed his car door and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, letting out his loud sobs. He couldn’t live life alone like this, there was no way. There had to be something that he could do.

He blinked back his tears as he drove, eager to get home and crawl into his bed. This would be another one of those nights where he set up his pillows until they made the shape of a person, something that he could rest his head on and clutch tightly. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do. He needed the comfort of another, someone to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Through the pouring rain, Clyde ran inside, fiddling with the lock and key with his big, clumsy hand. How lovely would it be to have someone here waiting for him, someone to cover his face in kisses and tell him that they missed him. Fat tears slipped down his cheeks, mixing with the rain as they dripped down. 

Finally, the front door was closed as he leaned against it, gasping for breath through his sobs. Not only was Clyde sad, he was angry. How could his brother have been blessed with everything? Jimmy had been admired by all, he was even on the football team! Everyone knew Jimmy, and everyone loved him until his accident. Clyde had been a nobody before, and he was even more of a nobody after. 

Wrestling with the buckles on his prosthetic arm, he yanked it off and threw it across the room. He hated that damn thing. Why couldn’t he have just left a day later, or have avoided the roadside mine? The Logan family curse always seemed to follow him, and he wished that there was something that he could do to break it for good.

Clyde stumbled over to his bed, his big hand rubbing at his eyes to rid them of tears. Climbing in, he laid out a pillow and rested his head against it. In a few seconds, the pillow was dampened by his heavy sobs. The ache, the need for someone to be his was heavier than ever, and he didn’t know what he was going to do.

It was even worse after the heist, he felt guilty on top of his insecurities. Sure, most of the money had been returned, but some of it hadn’t. He’d put his brother first, and he’d harmed others. Clyde’s heart was too big for all of this pain, and he had no one to talk to. There was no one to vent to, no one to share how he really felt with. His brother was busy, and so was his sister. He needed a significant other, or at least a friend. Without it, he was completely miserable.

The worst part was, this was the third time this week that he’d came home crying like this. It had started to become a routine, and he hated it more than anything.

There had been this one girl… and Clyde often found himself daydreaming about her. She’d stumbled into his bar, and he’d thought that it had to have been an accident, he’d never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. He imagined her being the one that his head was laid on, her fingers combing through his thick hair. 

She’d given him a chance, and she’d left her friends to stay and talk with him. He hadn’t let himself get too excited, though, he knew that she was just passing through. She was gorgeous and kind, but Clyde had never thought enough of himself to realize that she was trying to be more than friendly. Now that he thought about it, he wondered why he hadn’t went after her sooner.

His tears began to slow, and he wondered how he hadn’t thought of this before. No matter what it took, he would find that girl. It didn’t matter what he had to do, he’d find a way. She’d made him feel confident when no one else had, and he was going to unleash all of his hopeless romantic tendencies. He’d serenade her, he’d bring her a bouquet of flowers, or a box of chocolates, even. 

Whatever it took, he was going to do it.


	2. broke down

With a renewed confidence, Clyde returned to work that day. He was beyond excited, he planned on talking to Earl and figuring out who the girl was that had stolen his heart. Earl had helped Jimmy and Clyde before when they were looking for someone, and he was eager to finally figure out who she was. Work went by quickly, and he couldn’t wait until he would get the information from Earl. He’d be able to go after you, and he’d have someone to love.

After he’d finished up with his work, he walked outside to Earl, a wide grin on his face. This was it. The Logan family curse would finally be over, and he would get to have someone to love. If all went well, and she ended up liking him back, by some miracle, he could even get to start a family. However, his excitement slowly began to extinguish itself.

Unfortunately, after what felt like hours, they’d come up with nothing.

“’S alright.” He mumbled weakly, standing up. His hopes and dreams were crumbling around him, he was such a big hopeless romantic, and he felt like he’d lost his only chance at love.

Clyde returned inside, heading to the back of the bar. He usually headed here when he was on break, and now, he needed to pull himself together before he headed home. Small, disappointed tears slipped down his cheeks as he leaned his head against the wall. He was tired, tired of every single thing going wrong. He wondered if he’d ever find love, but he doubted it. Unable to blame it on the family curse any longer, he questioned what was wrong with him. 

Was it his lack of an arm? Was it personality? Was it the way that he looked? Whatever it was, he cursed it for locking his fate in place. He’d be alone forever.

“H-Hello?” A soft voice called, causing Clyde’s head to snap up.

“We’re closed!” He called, rubbing at his eyes with his knuckles. He was used to having to kick people out, no one ever seemed to read the sign that listed the times of when Duck Tape closed. 

After deciding that he was somewhat presentable, he headed back out to the bar, and his jaw dropped.

“I was just passing by, and I had to see you again.” The quiet feminine voice spoke, and he gasped. Clyde fought back the whimpers that were bubbling up in his throat. It was her. She’d came back for him.

He felt as if he was stuck in place. He couldn’t bring himself to move, and he felt as if everything was finally falling into place, but what if he ruined it? What if she didn’t want him? Her eyes were full of tears as she watched him, and he ached to rush over, to cup her cheek in his big hand and tell her that it’s going to be alright. Everything was going to be alright, he was here now. He wanted to kiss her tears away, to make sure that she never had to cry again.

Taking a few hesitant steps forward, he lessened the distance between them. He was so close, yet so far to what he had always wanted. Clyde could have someone to come home to, someone to love, and it made his heart do backflips.

Reaching out, he went to cup her cheek in his hand. Her skin was so soft, and he held her as if he was scared that he’d break her. She began to lean in further, and Clyde’s heart seemed to stop. He wondered what it would feel like, to kiss someone that he cared so much about.

Right before their lips met, Clyde woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around in a panic, he searched for her. 

“No, no, no!” He wailed, feeling the sobs already bubbling up. Climbing out of the bed in a blind fury, his good hand collided with the wall. He knew that it was too good to be true.


	3. new start

Clyde was miserable, and he’d completely given up. He had such little hope that he would ever find love again. For weeks, he’d been broken, having the same reoccurring dream of bumping into his sweetheart at the bar. His family had noticed that something was up, especially his niece, Sadie.

“Uncle Clyde, cheer up!” She called, a huge grin on her face.

“Sorry, Darlin’.” He mumbled, snapping back to reality. Lately, he’d been zoning out often, getting lost in his own thoughts. It was hard to stay sane when the only thing that he could think about was how he’d never get to have a family of his own.

Lifting her up with one of his arms, he carried her around the fair. Jimmy had told him to take her around for a bit, knowing how much Sadie loved her uncle. Clyde had no problem with this, he loved Sadie. He was always spoiling her, and the two of them had a strong bond. She smiled and laughed as he carried her, taking her around to one of the carnival games.

“Can ya win me somethin’?” When she asked him, she fluttered her lashes, and he knew that he could never say no to her.

“I’ll try my best, sweet pea.” He smiled, setting her down. Using his good arm, he clutched the ball tightly, trying to will some good luck to himself and his niece. Everything seemed to go wrong, and he was tired of it. Eventually, something good had to come.

On the first try, he threw the ball perfectly, knocking over the bottle. Sadie cheered, and Clyde felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks. Maybe, this was the start of a lucky day. 

He carried her giant stuffed animal, feeling proud. It was too heavy for her to drag around, and she didn’t want it to get dirty. He was proud as he walked around with her, he felt accomplished. One day, he could even have kids of his own. The thought made him smile to himself, having a wife and kids. Clyde was a family guy at heart, and he ached to have people around him to love and take care of.

Looking down, his heart stopped. Where was Sadie? Jimmy had trusted him with watching her, and he’d lost her. Cursing under his breath, he began to retrace his steps, searching for the little girl as he panicked. “Sadie?” He called. Of course, he’d gotten too wrapped up in his daydreams, and he was cursed with more unluckiness.

He saw her sitting down in the grass with a woman, and he ran over, long legs taking him there with ease. “Sadie, Darlin’, ya can’t do that to me. I thought that I lost you.” He tried to catch his breath as he watched her.

The woman looked up at him, and he felt butterflies. It was her. By some miracle, Sadie had bumped into the girl that he hadn’t been able to get off of his mind.

“Sorry, when I found her, she’d tripped.” The beautiful lady gestured to Sadie’s knee, now covered in a pink bandaid. Wow. Beautiful, caring, and he’d stumbled right into her. It seemed as if things were beginning to go well.

“It’s alright, I’m just glad to have found her.” He sighed, sitting down on the grass next to them. Clyde was doing everything to calm his racing heart, he had gotten one chance, and he couldn’t blow it.

“Hey, do I know you? You look familiar.” She smiled at him, and he just knew that his cheeks had to be burning red.

“I’m uh-... I’m the bartender at Duck Tape. Down the road?” He scratched the back of his head nervously, chuckling to himself. 

“Oh! Clyde, right?” 

She’d even remembered his name. Clyde had to be dreaming now, this was way too good to be true.

“Yeah, he’s my uncle Clyde. He gets shy sometimes.” Sadie butted in, snapping Clyde out of his daydreams. His cheeks only grew darker, and he shook his head in disbelief. This was one hell of a day.

“It’s alright. Everyone gets shy sometimes.” Her kind smile made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He wondered, was this what having a soulmate felt like? He’d had crushes before, but nothing like this. No one ever connected with him in the way that she did, and he couldn’t be happier. 

This could be the start of something sweet, new beginnings and a new chance to fall in love. He could have his own family, and he’d found the perfect sweetheart to start it with.


End file.
